


Meeting Again

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [147]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chance Meetings, College, Cute, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean and Roman run into each other again.





	Meeting Again

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Bffs when they were little ambreigns

Roman isn’t paying attention as he crosses the courtyard, texting with one hand and drinking Starbucks with the other. He runs into someone else, managing not to drop either his phone or drink. The guy grumbles for a moment, clutching at a stack of papers. 

“Sorry, man. Wasn’t looking.” Roman looks up at the guy and frowns in confusion. He looks kind of familiar.

“No problem.” The guys mumbles, glancing up at Roman through a mess of curls.

Roman narrows his eyes. “Dean? Dean Ambrose?" 

Dean arches an eyebrow. "Depends on who’s asking. Holy shit. Roman?”

“Yeah! I haven’t seen you in years! How are you?” Roman grabs Dean’s arm, squeezing gently.

“Ah you know, pretty good. You?” Dean smiles, shuffling the papers in his arms.

“Good, good. I have class in fifteen minutes, but here, give me your number and we’ll meet up and catch up.” Roman holds out his phone to Dean.

Dean types in his his number and hands it back to Roman. “Sounds good to me, man. Just text me later.”

“Cool. Man, I can’t believe we ended up at the same college.” Roman laughs.

“I know! How crazy. But hey, I gotta go, so text me later, okay?” Dean flashes Roman a grin and heads off to his class.

Roman nods and waves at Dean as he jogs off towards the science building. Roman grins and can’t wait for class to be over.


End file.
